Borderline
by Stacee Phelps
Summary: When Aragorn returns from the wilds, something seems off about the young mortal. However, as the elves of Rivendell discover, it is bigger than it seems.


**Title: Borderline**

**Author: Stacee Phelps**

**Rating: K **

**Disclaimer: 'Lord of the Rings' does not belong to me and I am not getting paid for writing this. Any characters who are not recognizable probably belong to me, so please ask before using them.**

**Author's Note: This is for the October 2007 Teitho challenge "whodunit". It didn't win anything, but it was the most read of the challenge.**

**Update: I am BEYOND appalled at myself, because I did not credit my beta reader Calenlass Greenleaf. She is an awesome beta reader and a great person to get advice from! Thanks Cal and sorry about taking so long to acknowledge you.**

**Summary: When Aragorn returns from the wilds, something seems off about the young mortal. However, as the elves of Rivendell discover, it is bigger than it seems.**

**

* * *

**

**Borderline- exhibiting typical but not altogether conclusive symptoms: unclear, precarious**

Being back in Rivendell for the first time in years, Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood smiled broadly as he made his way through the rear garden of the Last Homely House. Nearly taking a deep breath in with his excitement, the blonde elf barely acknowledged his companions' laughter at his expense.

Feeling like he wanted to throw his arms out and spin around the blossoms, Legolas restrained himself and turned to look to the dark haired elves walking at his side.

"So, we are certain? Estel is coming home soon?"

The eldest of Lord Elrond's children, Elladan, nodded to the prince.

"Aye, _Ada_ /father/ received a letter and Estel said that he should be arriving in a fortnight. That was about a week and a half ago."

Legolas's smile widened even more, if that was possible, and he looked relieved. It had been too long since he had heard word from his best friend, and even longer since he had seen the mortal. Ever since Aragorn had learned of his lineage nearly fifteen years ago, the young man had striven to prove himself to his foster family and himself.

Being the Heir of Isildur and the future king of Gondor, the young man had retained leadership of the Dúnedain as soon as he reached his twenty-first birthday and spent most of his time with his rangers. That, unfortunately, meant that he spent less and less of his time with his family and friends.

But, now, Legolas was anxiously waiting with bated breath it seemed for his young friend to return. Aragorn was now thirty-six and versed in the ways of the world, but the elven prince wanted to see if Estel still thrived within the hardened ranger.

Releasing the tension in his body and briefly closing his eyes against those thoughts, he again turned to the twins. His eyes slowly opened and revealed a mischievous glint that the younger elf could not disguise. Elladan and his brother, Elrohir, immediately stiffened.

"Well," the woodland elf started. "We have less than five days to ready ourselves for Estel's homecoming. Let's make it worthwhile." Recognizing the twins' responding smirks, Legolas almost felt bad for his friend.

'_He won't know what hit him!'_

**

* * *

**Weary beyond words, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, silently guided his mare towards his childhood home. Nearing the elven haven of Imladris and his family, the young mortal could not help but sigh with exhaustion. After everything that had happened with the rangers, he was looking forward to a break from the pressures of being chieftain. Being around his brothers would be a welcome reprieve from the sternness he had to adapt as leader. 

Having passed the River Bruinen sometime ago, the tired ranger nearly let his head drop as he passed one more bend. Seeing the massive bridge that would lead directly to his father's house, he urged his mount to a quicker pace and could not help but stare at his home in relief.

Fifteen years was too long to be away from someplace that always instilled a serene feeling within him. Here, he hardly ever felt stress and worry. As long as one could discount the ambushes from his brothers and the taunts from the elflings when he was a child, then Aragorn's years in Rivendell were filled with the most blessed quiet he could ever remember.

Hopefully being here would lighten the heavy feeling that tightened around his chest.

* * *

Legolas nearly fell off the bench he was sitting on as he recognized the sound of a horse's hooves on the cobblestones. Knowing that could only signify one thing, he nearly started looking for the twins before he decided against it. Leaping to his feet, the prince stopped himself from running but hurried nonetheless towards the courtyard. 

Stepping through a magnificent archway that opened up to the square, Legolas felt his emotions threatening to burst through him as he saw his best friend.

Only seeing Aragorn from behind, the elf could tell that the ranger was haggard by the slouched shoulders and drooping head. Noticing the torn leather overcoat that was a familiar fixture with the human, Legolas's smile grew as he saw the ever-present mud splattered sporadically over Aragorn's clothes.

Relieved beyond words to see that physically, the mortal hadn't changed, the elf started forward, calling out the ranger's name with laughter in his voice.

Aragorn was attempting to pull his saddlebags from his horse when he heard his name. Slowly turning, he at once identified his elven friend and his face pulled into a small smile. Dropping his bags back behind the saddle, he met Legolas in the middle in a tight embrace.

Legolas turned his head into his friend's hair and nearly took a deep breath. Feeling his friend's solid form in his arms for the first time in years, the elf truly felt happy and sure of Aragorn's safety and health. Tightening his arms around the human one last time, he pulled away but kept his hands on the other's forearms.

Giving his friend a once over, he met Aragorn's clear, silver eyes and at once saw the hidden pain. Furrowing his brow in wonder, Legolas didn't say anything but welcoming words.

"Mae govannon, mellon nín /well met, my friend/! It has been entirely too long! Look at you, Estel, you actually have the look of a ranger this time." Laughing, Legolas closely watched Aragorn's face and instantly saw the forced joviality.

"Ha, funny. Remind me to laugh next time," the ranger's voice was dry but the prince could hear the undertones of trying for normalcy. Giving his friend a break after his journey, Legolas decided not to bring it to attention.

Turning so that his left arm was around Aragorn's shoulders, Legolas led the way into the Last Homely House as a groom came forward and dealt with the human's mount.

Steering the ranger through the hallways and past rooms, the elf kept up a steady conversation with his friend, but Legolas could easily see that Aragorn's heart wasn't it. His voice dropping off, the two walked in silence until they reached the door to Elrond's study.

Knocking respectively, they waited for acknowledgement before pushing open the heavy doors and entering the room.

Elladan and Elrohir were sitting in the chairs situated before their father's desk and turned as the doors opened. Seeing their brother with Legolas, they jumped to their feet and ran towards Aragorn, nearly tackling the human to the ground. Crying out in their excitement, they both embraced him and nearly caused a few headbutts before they started settling down.

Lord Elrond Peredhil walked calmly to his youngest son and only held out his arms as the twins finally let go of Estel. The ranger's expression was closed off and he showed no outward reaction to the bombardment his brothers had exhibited, but he easily slipped into his father's arms and held on tightly to the ancient being.

Closing his eyes against the elf's robes, Aragorn took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. Inside, he felt his heart grow heavier and his breathing caught as he struggled not to reveal his emotions. He would never tell Elrond what had driven him home.

Elrond, feeling Estel's tight grasp around his waist, reciprocated and his right hand rubbed in small circles across his son's back as he felt the change in breathing. Letting the human remain in his embrace for several moments, the elf gently pushed his son back as he saw the expressions of concern on Elladan and Elrohir's faces.

Looking to Aragorn's face, Elrond was confused as no distressed emotion showed on the ranger's bearded face.

"Ion nín /my son/, how was your time in the wilds?"

His question was tentative and he didn't expect a truthful answer.

"It was fine, _Ada_, nothing to tell." Elrond was not disappointed as Aragorn diverted the inquiry and turned to his brothers, easily slipping into the mask of a wondering younger brother.

"So what pranks have you two managed in my absence?"

**

* * *

**Nearly a week passed and people had started to notice something about the newly returned mortal. 

The Estel that everyone knew would be laughing ecstatically with his brothers and friends and would be chest deep into trouble by now. He would be disappearing from places and teaming up with Legolas to gang up on Elladan and Elrohir at the most random of moments.

This new person, this Aragorn, Ranger of the North, was silent and reclusive. He still took to disappearing at odd moments, but if he was found, he was often by himself and would not physically react to any new presence. It was strange because any of his family, friends, and instructors could see that something was bothering the young man, but he did not approach anyone for counsel or comfort.

At dinner on the fifth day, Aragorn did not even make an appearance at the table. This gave everyone else the opportunity to voice their concerns for their youngest comrade.

"I just do not understand, Elrond, what could have happened to the boy?" Lord Erestor, head advisor to Lord Elrond, asked as he almost slammed his fork down on the tabletop. "He has been too quiet and it almost makes me fearful for what he is up to."

Glorfindel of Gondolin gave a slight snort and sat forward in his chair. "He is not planning anything against you, Erestor. You have nothing to fear from him. No, he seems to be preoccupied with something from the rangers. Can I rightly assume that he has talked to no one about his concerns?"

Everyone else shook their heads dejectedly. Legolas waited a couple of heartbeats and then gently spoke.

"I will talk to him soon if he does not come to any of us. This cannot continue."

His pronouncement was met with silent agreement and the meal commenced.

When two uneasy hours had passed and Aragorn still did not appear, Legolas was finally fed up with it. Throwing his napkin beside his plate, he pushed back his chair and rose to his feet. Nodding to Elrond, who knew what the prince was going to do, the Mirkwood elf stepped away from the table and passed through the open doors towards the entrance to the house.

Outside, the sun had sunk below the horizon and the moon was nearly glowing in the sky. The moon was full and the light reflected from it cast shadows on the ground. Walking quickly towards the falls that he knew Aragorn sat by occasionally, the elf prince's eyes adjusted quickly to the shift in lightening as he passed by trees and let his mind drift.

What could have possibly happened in Estel's time with the rangers to cause him to act like this? It was so unlike the human to keep this silent. Usually he would crack after a couple of days and confide in someone. This time he was keeping stoically to himself.

Shaking his head as he climbed the small hill that lead to the top, the elf cleared the stones in his way as he drew nearer. Rising over the crest, his sharp blue eyes latched onto the slumped form of the ranger.

Sighing in empathy for the despairing human, Legolas tried to make his footsteps heard as he drew closer. Being an elf, it was especially hard to make noise as he came up to stand right next to Aragorn.

Unsurprisingly, Aragorn didn't look up at him and he sighed again. Placing a hand gently on the other's left shoulder, he was unprepared for what happened next.

Surprise did not cover the emotion he felt as at his touch, Aragorn's body slumped completely towards the ground. Hearing the slight thud as the human's body impacted, Legolas was beyond stumped. Was Aragorn asleep and had he merely fallen over at Legolas's touch?

Crouching down beside his friend, Legolas rolled Aragorn over onto his back and could not contain the absolute horror that overcame him.

The ranger's sleeves were pushed up to his elbows and his arms were completely covered in blood. Blood stained the ground on either side of the human and Legolas's breath caught in his chest as he saw a blade lying on the ground next to its apparent user.

Confused as to Aragorn's state and not letting the obvious answer enter his brain, Legolas left the blade and frantically pulled the human to his chest. Hurriedly ripping pieces of cloth from his tunic with one hand, he unsteadily checked Aragorn's pulse with the other.

It was dwindling fast. Knowing by the sight of the blood on the ground and the rate of the other's heart, Legolas realized that his friend was fading. Tying both strips of cloth around Aragorn's wrists tightly, he did not waste anymore time but effortlessly scooped the fallen man into his arms.

Adjusting the ranger's weight and turning back towards the path that led to the Last Homely House, Legolas's mind drifted even more than before as he was vaguely aware of his return trip.

What was happening? What was _happening_ with Estel? Why had he done this?

Looking up with close-to-bloodshot eyes at the looming front door, without thought or preamble, Legolas gathered his strength and kicked the heavy door open. Not feeling the pain in his calf or knee, he hurried through the entranceway and started screaming for Lord Elrond.

**

* * *

**Aragorn had tried to kill himself. 

The sentence kept reverberating through his mind, bouncing around relentlessly as he stared straight ahead at the wall across from him.

He was not aware of the shaking in his own body, he was oblivious to the drying blood covering his clothes, and his thoughts included nothing else besides that _one _sentence. **Aragorn had tried to kill himself.**

Finally, the shaking overcame all his senses and his breath stuttered in his chest. He couldn't help the tears prickled at his eyes and he felt like collapsing. His breathing sped up and he could not stop it. Sitting straighter in his chair, his hands placed firmly on his knees, the prince of Mirkwood could not control his breathing.

Looking out the corner of his eye, he spied the doors to the healing ward.

Knowing that his friend was fighting for his life only yards away…

Was he? Was Aragorn fighting for his life? It seemed improbable, seeing as how he put himself in there!

Suddenly, an undeniable anger filled Legolas as he jumped to his feet. His breathing was still erratic, but now more from his rage than his grief.

How dare that human do that to himself? How dare he do this to all of them? Why did he do it?! WHY?

His anger draining just as quickly as it had appeared, Legolas's body sagged and he barely caught a hold of the chair behind him before he crashed to the floor. His breathing caught once more and tears finally started to breach his eyes. Feeling a dry sob fighting to burst free, Legolas only just looked up as he heard hurried footsteps.

Glorfindel rounded the bend in the corridor leading to the healing ward and saw Mirkwood's prince.

Managing not to gawk at the blood covering the younger elf, the advisor looked to Legolas's face and he spoke gently as he walked closer and sat in the chair next to him.

Legolas tried to answer but it was as if a hole had abruptly opened up within him and sucked his voice from his body. No matter how many times he swallowed and took a breath, he could not answer the Balrog slayer. Finally, he just held out his bloodied arms and could utter just one word,

"Estel."

The grief held in that one word, that one name, nearly staggered the other but he put a hand to Legolas's shoulder in reassurance. Starting to speak, Glorfindel was interrupted as one of the doors near them unexpectedly swung open and Elladan stalked from the chamber.

Both elves could see the devastation written across the eldest twin's face and Glorfindel squeezed Legolas's shoulder before getting up and rapidly following Elrond's son.

Legolas's eyes tracked to the open doorway and he could not resist the pull that drew him forwards into the healing ward. Standing in the doorway and looking within, he was aware of the flickering candles held in their places, the few empty beds lining the walls, and an exhausted Elrohir bending over a figure lying in the bed furthest from the door.

Unbidden, his feet led him to Elrohir's side and he stood motionlessly beside the twin. Looking down on his best friend, a sob finally broke free.

Aragorn's face was completely white, whiter than the sheets his lifeless body lay on. His breathing was shallow and staggered and both wrists were heavily swathed in stark white bandages. His friend looked like he was already with Mandos…

Elrohir had started at Legolas's involuntary show of grief and was now watching the other with world-weary eyes.

"Thank the Valar you found him in time, Legolas. If you hadn't…" Elrohir's own voice broke off and he looked to his right, trying to rein in his tired emotions.

"What would make him do this?" he asked as he leaned back towards Legolas. The Sylvan elf could only shake his head as his arms crossed over his chest, hugging his body warmth close.

"I do not understand. This… this isn't _Estel_! He would not try to… he would not commit…" Legolas could not finish either sentence and just stared at Aragorn's pale face. "What did your father say? Did I get him here in time?"

Elrond's voice answered from the other side of the bed and he stepped from the cleaning basin in the corner.

"I was able to stop the bleeding in time, but he has already lost so much. I do not know if he will make it, Legolas. I would normally say that he would fight this, but I cannot say in this instance. I honestly do not know."

If Legolas had not guessed the seriousness of the situation, those five words would have reassured him that every fear he had was justified. If Lord Elrond Peredhil was bewildered and unsure of his own son's condition, then this predicament was seriously out of control.

Legolas only nodded his head at Elrond's words and a crystal tear slowly slipped down his rapidly paling face. Moving closer to his friend, he made to touch the ranger but jerked his hand before making contact.

Elrond watched the motions with sad eyes and gave a weak, half-smile for Legolas's benefit.

"Go, peneth ir /young one/, and wash yourself. You have reached your limits for today. Elrohir and I will stay with Estel until morning."

Legolas opened his mouth to protest but nothing came to mind. Resigned, he simply lowered his head and exited the healing chamber.

Walking numbly down the hallways to his room, Legolas raised his hands to eye level and ultimately saw the blood drying on them and crusted under his fingernails. Disturbed more than normal by the sight, he suddenly broke into a sprint and barely made it to his room and the bathing chamber in time.

Expelling all the contents of his stomach, the elf's distress brought even more tears to his eyes. Elves did not get sick and were only ever affected by poisons or injuries. Legolas could literally count the number of times he had been sick like this on one hand. Grasping the sides of the bowl with his hands, Legolas finally managed to gain control over his stomach and brought a sleeve up to swipe across his mouth.

Instantly seeing the reason he just expelled his dinner, Legolas lurched to his feet and fell against the washing stand. Pouring the water almost frantically into the basin, he almost threw the pitcher down as he thrust his red colored hands into the water. Grabbing a wash cloth from nearby, he started scrubbing his hands with a fervor that would have scared him at any other time.

Now, his only thoughts were to get the offending stains OFF.

Not realizing that he had started crying as he worked, the prince jumped when new hands suddenly grabbed his wrists and stopped his desperate actions. His head jerking up, Legolas's eyes came to light on the haggard form of Estel's oldest brother.

Not saying anything as the tears continued to stream down his face, Legolas turned away from Elladan as the other started to gently wash the prince's hands. Taking the deep red water-filled basin over to the bowl in the corner, the Noldo elf dumped its contents and walked back over to the wash stand. Filling the basin with more water, Elladan took a new cloth and the blonde's left wrist.

Scrubbing gently but firmly, it took several minutes before the dark haired elf started to speak.

"It's not any of our faults, Legolas. Estel chose not to confide in us, and he was the one that took drastic action. We were there for him but he refused to take comfort."

Legolas, under Elladan's repetitive strokes, started to calm down from everything. Recognizing that he needed to settle down, took a few deep breaths. Closing his eyes and keeping his breaths even, it took a little while longer before he was ready to answer.

"I just do not see how he could do this, Elladan. This is Estel we are talking about. He is the very essence of Hope. I just cannot see him doing this to himself. It is completely out of character for him." Legolas's voice dropped off in reflexive silence.

"He did do this to himself, Legolas!" Elladan suddenly snapped and released the prince's clean left wrist. Gruffly reaching for the right, he started to clean it. "Aragorn… he was lost and we didn't see it in time. This was obviously his way of ending whatever he was feeling."

Legolas, seeing a lost cause, just nodded and let the twin finish scrubbing his skin.

After several more moments, the prince was finally rid of the stains from earlier. Turning to Elladan, he asked him one more favor.

"Would you help me remove my tunic?"

Seeing that Legolas would get blood back on his hands if he attempted to remove the shirt by himself, Elladan nodded and quickly removed the offending garment. Throwing it to the side, the Noldo elf walked to the door and stopped.

"I am still very thankful that you found him in time, Legolas. Hannon lle /thank you/."

Without waiting for a response or a thank you for the assistance, the older elf silently left the chamber.

Legolas watched him go and then looked up at himself in the mirror over the wash stand. Seeing a paler than normal self, he shook his head and turned away for the door.

**

* * *

**The next morning dawned brightly and flooded Legolas's room with a reassuring light. Already awake and sitting in a chair in front of his fireplace, Legolas stared at the flames. 

None of this made any sense. Now that the shock had worn off, the warrior's mind was at work.

He knew his friend. Aragorn was many things; ranger, warrior, brother, son, friend, human… But one thing he was NOT was suicidal. No matter how sad or longing he seemed, Legolas just knew that Aragorn would not perform such devastating acts as committing suicide. It went against everything the human stood for.

Now, the only thing to find out was what really happened.

Getting up from the chair and going over to his bed, Legolas pulled on his boots hurriedly and headed for the door. He would visit Aragorn and then get to work.

* * *

Seeing Aragorn was difficult but necessary. Examining his friend for more marks, Legolas's sharp eyes could not pick up anything unusual besides the white bandages wrapped around the mortal's wrists. Gently reaching for Aragorn's left wrist as he stood over the side of the bed, the elf unrolled the bandage from around the pale arm and gently laid the arm back on the bed- face-up. 

Doing the same with the right, Legolas crouched down and stared at the cuts across Aragorn's skin. They were stitched up, courtesy of Elrond, and now just looked like sewn up skin. Nothing was abnormal about them and nothing out of place. There was nothing he could pick up from his friend's wounds.

Swathing the arms in fresh bandages after checking for any inflammation of the stitches, Legolas sat back afterward and just looked. None of the ranger's color had returned and he was fitting in quite nicely with the bed color. Shaking his head, anxious to keep moving on with his searching, Legolas stopped beside the bed and sighed.

Leaning over and touching his forehead to Aragorn's, he spoke softly,

"I will find out what happened, Estel. I promise you that."

**

* * *

**Having walked back to the place where he found Aragorn, Legolas barely acknowledged the peaceful falls as he reached the ground where his friend had lain wounded. Stopping just before where he had found the ranger kneeling, he did look up at the water cascading from further upwards and could not help but feel betrayed. 

Aragorn had come up here for solitude and reflection. The falls were supposed to signify peace and safety in this haven, and Legolas almost felt that the waterfalls had failed in their duty.

Shaking his head against those thoughts, he looked back down to where he had noticed the blood the previous night. The vital life fluid was still there, staining the grass a brownish-red as it dried in the sun.

Crouching down beside the spot, Legolas immediately noticed that the dagger was missing. Looking around with confusion, the elf glanced back to where he was sure he left the weapon. A passing thought flittered through his mind that maybe someone else had come and retrieved the dagger.

Not being able to see any other explanation, he climbed to his feet and examined the rest of the ground. Not seeing any type of footprints or any other scrape of evidence, Legolas looked to the brush that lined the other side of the path. Walking over and peering through the grasses, he did a swift double take as he saw something nestled alongside the base of a small tree.

Pushing back brambles and stepping into the brush, he moved back a few of the fronds that blocked his way. Catching sight of the object, he reached forward and carefully scooped it into his hand.

Bringing it closer to his face and stepping back onto the path, he stopped in his tracks as his mind made a connection.

He recognized it. 'It' was a small star broach attacked to a leather cord. The star had five points and was gleaming a silvery-blue in the early sun. The leather cord appeared frayed as if it had been snapped at some time and Legolas was surprised the broach hadn't slipped off the cord.

But that did not really concern the prince. What struck him mute and unable to move was that he knew who this trinket belonged to. Aragorn had given it to him when he announced the older man his second-in-command.

The broach belonged to Halbarad of the Dúnedain.

**

* * *

**Again having run from the falls, Legolas burst into Elrond's study. His breathing was quickened but it had to do more with his discovery than his exercise. Seeing Lord Elrond sitting at his desk, a glass of an amber liquid in his hand, the Mirkwood elf walked swiftly up to the desk and swallowed. 

"Lord Elrond, please excuse my intrusion but I believe I have found something of importance."

Elrond sat up more and set his glass on the desktop. He did not respond but his silence bade the younger being to continue.

Legolas nodded his appreciation and then started.

"My lord, I do not believe that Estel attempted to kill himself. It stands against everything he is and I know that no matter what he is dealing with, he would never do this to himself. I think there is something deeper going on."

Holding out his hand with the broach in it, he waited until Elrond extended his own hand before dropping it. Pulling his hand back and waiting for Elrond to examine it, he went on.

"I cannot recall whether Estel showed it to you or not, but it was the gift he gave Halbarad after their first mission together as chieftain and second-in-command."

Elrond's silver eyes widened and he looked back up at the prince.

"I found it in the brush behind where I found Aragorn last night. It was dropped in the grass and look at the cord. I think they would have been separated had they merely fallen off the person, but the cord is still laced through the broach's pin. I did not fix them, that is exactly as how I located them."

Elrond nodded, and he asked, "But what does this mean? Was Halbarad here and dropped it, or did Estel have it?"

Legolas shook his head. "No, the cord was snapped. I would wager that Halbarad did not give this up willingly. Whoever had it dropped it and I think whoever that was attacked Estel."

The half-elf sat back in his overstuffed chair and laced his fingers together. Silently thinking, his eyes moved back to Legolas's face.

"So you believe that there was an attacker involved?"

Legolas eagerly nodded his head. "There is no way he would have done this."

Estel's foster father agreed and stood. "Then we must send more elves out to the falls. There may be something we are missing."

Legolas nodded in confirmation and turned to leave. However, a sudden thought stopped him. "Lord Elrond, has anyone been to the falls since last night?" the elven lord tilted his head and then slowly shook it.

"No, as far I know the last person to go was Estel."

Mirkwood's prince straightened his pose and stared the other in the eye. "Then we have another problem; the dagger Estel "used" is missing."

* * *

Hours later, Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, the twins, and Legolas sat outside the open doorway to the healing ward. They had scoured all over the ground surrounding the place where Aragorn had fallen but nothing new had turned up. The dagger used was missing and the only clue they had was Halbarad's broach. 

Leaning back in his chair, Erestor could only shake his head. "There are no new developments and I am afraid to say that maybe Estel really did try to end his own life. There is nothing to really say otherwise."

Legolas interjected at once, the slight insult to his friend wounding his own pride. "No, Aragorn would not do it. There has to be something we are missing and what about the broach? Why is it here?"

Glorfindel, for once on Erestor's side, spoke hesitantly. "Legolas, that could just be a coincidence. Halbarad has been to Rivendell without Estel and maybe he dropped it sometime before. There is nothing that could really lead us to believe that someone else had possession of it."

The prince held his breath and then let it out slowly. "Then, what about the dagger? I did not pick it up and it is missing. Everyone in Imladris knows of this incident and no one would have gone up there without one of us. There has to be someone else."

Elrond glanced between his sons and Legolas. Knowing that his next words were not going to satisfy any of them, he chose them carefully.

"Estel has yet to awaken from last night, and I worry for his condition. I think it would benefit him and all of us if we put the matter to rest and were there for him."

Shaking his head before Elrond even finished speaking, the blonde woodelf climbed to his feet and stood before the three ancient elves. "I know that something is amiss and I will not rest until I find out what really happened." With one last meaningful glance to Elrond, Legolas walked through the archway leading to the rest of the house.

Elladan and Elrohir did not even share a look as they simultaneously got to their feet and stared down their father.

"We are going with him. I am unsure as to whether there was an attacker, but Legolas believes there was. We will help him in any way we can," Elladan spoke for his brother as Elrohir nodded beside him. Then, without another word, the two followed after their wayward friend.

Elrond watched them leave and turned to Glorfindel and Erestor. He felt so weary and confused. He knew that his youngest would not try to kill himself but the evidence was too real. His wrists were cleanly slashed and the young mortal was very lucky that Legolas had come upon him when he had. Otherwise… Elrond nearly shuddered but quickly dismissed the ill thought.

"I fear I must take my leave of you two. Estel still needs my care and I have been away from his side for too long as it is." Glorfindel and Erestor each nodded and let the lord step into the healing chamber.

Elrond closed the doors behind him and walked swiftly over to his son. Immediately noting the paleness and near nonexistent breathing, he gingerly placed a hand over Aragorn's cold forehead. After losing so much blood earlier, the human's body was still struggling to keep going without most of its vital fluid.

Turning to the table and readying the water glass so that he could try to get Estel to drink, Elrond did a double take as he noticed the once bandaged wrists. He knew of Legolas's earlier examinations, approving of the younger elf's thoughts and actions. However, he also knew that the prince would have wrapped the linens tightly against Aragorn's skin.

Putting down the glass, the elven lord leaned forward over his son's left side and gently took the wrist in his delicate fingers. Turning the whole arm carefully, he was amazed to see blood spotting the bed sheets and was horrified to see that Aragorn's stitches were cut. Placing the wrist down, Elrond rushed around the bed and reached for his healing supplies.

Pulling out his own suture kit and new bandages, he called out for Glorfindel and Erestor. Hearing the doors opening behind him as he leaned back over his son, he urged Erestor to come closer to help while he spoke quickly to the Gondolin elf.

"Estel's stitches have been cut. I want someone in here at all times with him and I want you to find Legolas and the twins."

* * *

It was now nearly dark but the lack of light did not hinder the elves as they searched the bottom of the falls. Assuming that whoever had attacked Estel Elrondion was staying to observe the results of his or her assault, the three had thought of the places the person could be staying. 

Rivendell was surrounded by forests and water and could easily hide someone if they truly did not want to be found. Or, at least that would hold true if the surrounding area were not an elven realm. Even so, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas were having difficulties finding anything. They had no clues besides the broach and nothing to go off such as tracks or threads of clothing.

Legolas knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that someone else was involved. It was too hard to think that Aragorn really had tried to kill himself, so the elven prince ignored the thoughts and pressed on. Passing by even more trees and small creeks that fed from the falls, he could hear the twins conversing behind him. He realized that the two wanted to believe him, wanted to know that their brother really hadn't tried to voluntarily leave them, and wanted to be reassured that Estel really hadn't changed that much in fifteen years.

Elladan and Elrohir were following his direction out of fear and a wanting of understanding. They wanted to know whether or not Aragorn had tried to kill himself, and if he hadn't, they wanted to be first in line to torture the person who had hurt their brother.

Sympathizing completely with the twins, Legolas turned his head to the right to say something to them when he caught sight of a small clearing between the trees. Angling his body, he stopped and stared. It was just big enough for an average sized human to stay in and from the looks of the remains of the small fire pit in the middle; someone was occupying the place.

Gesturing to the twins to follow, he slowly started for the clearing and halted just outside the small tree line. Noticing the cold embers and ash left, he swept his gaze from left to right in a circular way, trying to take in the campsite. A leather pack sat in the far-left corner of the area, nearly in the trees, and beside a bedroll. They were pretty much hidden from outside the trees and one had to be literally standing right where Legolas was to be able to see them.

Stepping in to reach the pack, Legolas extended an arm and pulled the bag towards him. He was surprised to hear a muffled thud as something dropped and moved the pack to the side so he could examine what had fallen. Immediately recognizing the blade that he had seen before Aragorn the night before, he cried out and dropped the pack behind him.

Reaching down and grabbing the hilt of the dagger, he looked to Elladan and Elrohir and nearly held it victoriously in their faces. Both twins paled as they took in the weapon that had almost taken their brother's life and as they identified the blood that still thoroughly painted its blade.

"Legolas…" Elrohir stuttered in a disbelieving tone and looked up to the woodelf with amazement in his eyes. Elladan looked a bit more skeptic than his brother and tried to keep a hopeful tone from his voice.

"We don't know if this is the attacker's campsite. Someone could have gone past the falls since last night and picked it up. We need to look around some more before jumping to conclusions."

Hating to agree and yet happy with their discovery, Legolas nodded his head and turned back to the pack discarded on the ground. Wanting to see the contents more clearly, the prince grabbed the pack and went back to stand next to the creek. Holding one of the straps with one hand, Legolas opened the flap with the other as Elladan and Elrohir came to stand in front of him.

Together, the three looked through the contents of the bag and deduced that there wasn't much to see. A book, hair combs, a small white hand rag, a sheath for the dagger, and a couple strips of venison. Looking up to the twins with a dubious expression, Legolas reached a hand deep into the bag and pulled out one of the hair combs.

Elrohir followed his example and pulled out the hand rag while Elladan laughed at Legolas. "My dear prince, I do not think that combs suits your hair."

Legolas pulled off an annoyed expression but his eyes twinkled with short merriment. "I am delighted that you, a Noldo elf, see that as well." Elladan now furrowed his brows and attempted a glare at the blonde, but could not completely pull it off. It was too much trouble as relief seemed to be running through his body. They may have found a reason behind his youngest brother's injuries.

The younger twin rolled his eyes at the two and studied the rag in his hands. There appeared nothing extraordinary about it, but it was giving off a peculiar smell. Almost seeming to recognize it, Elrohir brought the cloth closer to his face and inhaled. The scent wafted towards him and filled his nose. Almost immediately, his head began to spin and he felt weak.

His eyes began to roll in his head and he tipped dangerously towards the ground as he tried to step to his left. Momentarily regaining his balance, his struggle was wasted as consciousness suddenly abandoned him and he collapsed limply to the ground.

Elladan and Legolas were looking at the rest of the articles in the bag when they noticed Elrohir swaying towards the dirt. The younger twin's movements puzzled the both of them and his abrupt descent and impact with the earth alarmed them. Springing to his side, Elladan shook his brother's shoulder.

"Elrohir? What is wrong? Elrohir!" taking care as he rolled the other onto his back, Elladan checked his pulse and breathing and calmed some as he felt both strongly. Having kneeled beside Elrohir, he moved to sit fully on the ground as he gently lifted Elrohir's eyelids and checked his pupils. Not seeing anything physically the matter, Elladan was perplexed. Looking up at Legolas offered no assurances, as the warrior elf was even more baffled than he was.

Shaking his head and wanting to do more for his brother, Elladan did grasp that he could do nothing here. The best thing would be to get Elrohir back to their father. Still beyond confused, the eldest of Elrond's children stood and leaned back over his brother. Handing the cloth from Elrohir's hand over to Legolas, Elladan then eased his hands beneath his twin's knees and shoulders and easily hefted the other into his arms.

Gesturing with his head to head back, the agitated Noldo quickly lead his friend back to the Last Homely House.

Reaching the marble steps quicker than he had expected, Elladan climbed them and let Legolas open the front door for him. Angling Elrohir and himself through the entranceway, the twin at once set for the healing ward. Moving past the stairs and ancient relics littered throughout the halls, he was halfway to his destination when Glorfindel came from a side corridor.

Spotting his quarry and noting Elrohir in his older brother's arms, the blonde joined the three. Choosing to bypass the questions over the younger elf for the moment, he started to tell the others about Elrond's discovery of Aragorn's wounds.

Legolas's heart skipped a beat and leaped into his throat. "So someone opened his stitches? They…"

Glorfindel nodded his head as they reached the healing ward's door and pushed them open. "It seems that Estel was attacked and they sought to end his life by letting him bleed to death. Lord Elrond walked in just in time."

Concerned for both of his siblings, Elladan followed the Balrog slayer through the door and walked at once to the closest bed beside Aragorn. Gently laying his brother on the mattress and adjusting his head, he turned to look to his spent father. Seeing the dark smudges under his wise eyes and the barely contained grief, Elladan's eyes instantly went to his youngest brother to make sure he was still with them.

Appraising the shallow rise and fall of the human's chest, the immortal breathed a short sigh of relief before turning to Elrond and Elrohir.

"_Ada_, we do not know what happened to him. We found something, possibly a campsite, and we were examining a few items we found. Then suddenly Elrohir collapsed. His breathing and pulse checked out alright but I do not know if they've changed since we got here."

Elrond nodded at his eldest and bent over Elrohir. Confirming Elladan's observations, he straightened. Touching a hand to his temple, the lord took a deep breath. He only shook his head.

"He did not hit his head, trip over something…"

Legolas answered with, "We only noticed him stumbling out the corner of our eyes. The next thing, he was on the ground." The elf's brows drew together and he reached for the pack hanging from his shoulder. Reaching through the opening, he pulled out the cloth and handed it over to Elrond. "He was looking at this before he fell."

Elrond examined the cloth in detail, twisting the rag in his hands and looking for oddities. Bewildered, he moved to hand the cloth back to Legolas when a certain scent drifted to him. Pausing, he lowered his hand and turned his face. Thinking about what the odor reminded him of; the answer seemed to slap him in the face.

Looking back to his oldest son, he moved towards the closet held in the back of the ward for the healing supplies. Knowing that Elladan would have followed; he answered the other's unspoken question.

"It is a drug, one that must be inhaled to be effective. It is very rare and the makings of it are kept secret. Only a few of the human settlements have its recipe. I, fortunately, was very close with one of the leaders many years ago and he told me the antidote." Walking over towards the bottles kept along the back wall, Elrond's hand skimmed the vials as his eyes rapidly read the labels.

Obviously finding what he sought as he suddenly grasped a red tinted vial; Elrond spun on his heel and walked back out the supply closet. Reaching for a cloth on the way out, he left Elladan to close the door as he went back to Elrohir's side. Uncorking the top, Elrond tipped the vial's contents onto the cloth until he had a sufficient amount. Placing the glass on the side table, he sat on the edge of the bed and placed the cloth over his son's face.

Making sure that Elrohir was breathing in the antidote, Elrond waited a minute before removing the cloth. Watching the younger elf's face as more color slowly leeched into his cheeks, a smile stole across his face as Elrohir's eyelids flittered and open to reveal glazed blue eyes.

Gazing into son's face, he gently touched foreheads with Elrohir and then moved to the side to let Elladan see to his brother. Grabbing the vial and cloth once more, Elrond moved to Aragorn's bedside and sat. Pouring more of the antidote on the linen, he sat back for a second and thought.

Aragorn's breathing was shallow and his father just hoped that it was enough to get the antidote into his system. Repeating the process with his youngest, Elrond removed the cloth and placed it beside the vial on the table. Watching the human's face for a marked improvement, he was disappointed as it seemed nothing changed.

Unsure of how to proceed, the elven lord checked the human's pulse once more and was actually pleased that it seemed to have sped up some. Since Aragorn had been brought the healing ward, his pulse had been slower than normal due to the significant blood loss he had suffered.

Turning away from his son and looking to the others in the room, he stood and ended up beside his oldest. Looking down and smiling to Elrohir, he noticed the younger elf's questioning eyes and started to explain the situation.

"The drug that you foolishly inhaled, penneth ir," Elrohir blushed as his father pointed out his mistake, "was meant to keep you unconscious until the antidote was administered. There was no other way you could have been awakened. Which, it actually seems that we were fortunate that you were drugged because otherwise I might not have discovered what was wrong with Estel. I could not understand why he was not waking up, for I would never have thought of the drug on my own. It is especially rare in these parts." The wise elven lord adapted a wondering air as he pondered.

Legolas could only keep silent a moment before he interjected, "So it is proven to you? Estel was attacked last night?"

Elrond nodded grimly. "Aye, it appears as if someone is very determined to kill my son."

* * *

_After I left the blonde one and the others lying in the underbrush, I swiftly set out after the leader. I followed him for near a fortnight and many thoughts of how badly I could hurt him ran through my mind. I thought of many different ways I could capture him before he reached his destination. However, as soon as I realized where he was going, the perfect solution came to mind. _

_I set out to watch and I realized that some of the elven guards are not as observant as one would think. I easily slipped past them and watched the ranger leader enter the gates of Rivendell. I thought it was time to make my move. But, as soon as I was about to start off, a blonde elf came from somewhere and embraced the ranger._

_I learned that the elves and the ranger were close. This angered me for reasons beyond my understanding. Anger attempted to fill me, but I drove it down. I would not get angry; I would get rid of the reason for my negative emotions. _

_For a week, I watched as the elves worried over the ranger and his despondence. I knew that somehow, this would be the key I needed to fulfill my goal. If I wanted to show the elves the error of their ways in taking in a human, a ranger nonetheless, I had to show them why mortals could not be trusted. _

Legolas stopped reading from the book that he had found in the pack. After finding that it was a journal of sorts, the prince had started to read it to discover more about the identity of the attacker. However, he know realized that the attacker was unsound of mind.

His writings made no sense and made no logical connections to why he wanted to injure, maybe even kill, the chieftain of the Dúnedain. It almost seemed as if he had a personal vendetta against rangers and Aragorn just happened to be the unfortunate leader at the present time.

Shaking his head as he sat back in the chair next to Estel's bedside, Legolas rubbed his face with his hand and looked out the window.

Letting his chin drop against his chest in his exhaustion and worry, he tried to think of a reason, but none of this made sense! Why was this man after Estel and why had he tried to make the attack look like a suicide? He had mentioned a hatred of rangers, but why didn't he just kill Aragorn out right? Legolas was not complaining that the man had failed in his attempts, but none of it made sense. Why was the attacker drawing everything out?

Hearing a sudden noise near the doors, Legolas's head jerked up and he started to spin around. However, whoever was behind him was even quicker than an elf and struck. Vaguely feeling the club strike his temple, Legolas was flung from his chair and slammed into the side of Aragorn's bed.

Losing consciousness and unable to draw in a breath, Legolas was only able to catch a glimpse of his attacker as another blow to his temple dropped him into darkness.

* * *

Having been coming to relieve Legolas from his post for the night, Elladan was unprepared for the sight that met him as he happily threw open the healing ward's door. Immediately being faced with the glaringly horrible sight of an empty bed, the twin was alarmed to see a booted foot emerging from between two beds. 

Racing forward as he made out Legolas's Mirkwood type boots, Elladan dropped to the other's side and examined the fallen elf.

Blood coated the left temple and his breathing was ragged. Pale and laying on his right side next to Estel's empty bed, it was evident that the blonde was deeply unawares. Not taking the chance of moving the elf, Elladan stood and spun on his heel. Making sure the threat was no longer inside the ward, the Noldo elf raced from the room and headed to his father.

Not dispensing with knocking, Elladan barged through the doors and at once started to command Elrond to help. The half-elf was noticeably confused but quickly stood from behind his desk and wordlessly followed his son. Leading back to the healing ward, Elladan could not grasp any type of language to convey what had happened to Legolas and Aragorn.

Only being able to show Elrond Legolas's motionless body, Elladan stood to the side as the lord positioned the woodelf's limbs comfortably. Talking assurances and directions to himself, Elrond examined the prince and found that while the head wound was bad and Legolas would probably suffer a concussion for a few days, the younger elf would be fine.

"Elladan, help me lift him," Elrond commanded. Elladan moved forward and gripped Legolas's feet to assist in moving the wounded immortal to the bed previously occupied by a scruffy human ranger. Stepping back, he could only look despairingly at his father.

"_Ada_, we must find Estel. Let Glorfindel and I…"

Elrond was already shaking his head. "Ion nín /my son/, time is running out for your brother, but I fear we must try and understand this assailant first." Reaching down and picking up the journal that had been knocked from Legolas's hand, he placed it into Elladan's grasp.

"We know nothing about the attacker. I have a feeling that the only answers we will receive are from this."

Several minutes later, Elladan exclaimed with frustration, "'Everything ends at the beginning'? Does anyone else realize how cryptic that is?!"

Elrond nodded in agreement and looked to Glorfindel who had joined them. "The beginning is a mysterious place to start, for which part is the beginning? The attack at the falls or before, when exactly was the beginning?"

Elladan slowly drew his head up as something else dawned on him. "_Ada_, the only one besides Estel who knows which falls it is would be Legolas." Fear marred the younger elf's face. "We don't even know which falls it is…"

The Half-Elf nodded with a grim expression upon his face. Sighing, he stood and headed for the door. "There is only one thing we can do. Check all the falls on the way towards the ranger camp. If we do not find them here, then the next logical place would be wherever the rangers are now."

The other two elves nodded and followed him from the room, leaving Erestor in charge of Elrohir and Legolas' care.

* * *

They had split up to cover more ground. Elrond was covering the lower falls close to the house, while Glorfindel was looking at the rapids closer to where the twins and Legolas had found the abandoned campsite. Elladan was looking at the taller falls, the ones less likely for anyone to sit by. 

Walking swiftly, desperate to locate his missing brother, Elladan looked around at his surroundings and recognized that he knew this path. Suddenly and unbidden, a wayward quote went through his mind. _"Aragorn always goes to those falls to think." _Legolas had said it nearly two days before the attack on their mortal friend.

Barely changing direction, Elladan's pace increased as he realized that he knew EXACTLY where the attacker would have taken Estel. Years before, when Aragorn had been younger than ten years old, he had drifted off every once in a while to think by himself. One day, Elladan's curiosity had increased so much that he followed the young child. Estel had led him to one of the tallest falls in Rivendell.

Immediately, the elf had leapt forward and started to lecture the human on going up there by himself. Even seeing the growing tears in his youngest brother's eyes did not deter him as he tried to explain just how dangerous being up there by one's self was. He had exacted a promise from the child, one that stated that he would never go up there again without someone else being with him EVER AGAIN.

Apparently, the human had lied through his teeth.

Scared beyond measure for the safety of his brother, Elladan sprinted now, not caring if he came across the attacker. Reaching the edge of the path that opened up to the falls, his sharp eyes at once landed on his debilitated sibling and the man that was holding him up by his hair.

Noticing that Aragorn's eyes were open at half-mast and his head was still lolling to the side, Elladan pulled his sword from its sheath and stepped forward towards the attacker.

"I would suggest releasing him," the Noldo elf growled the words and was mildly surprised when the human did not even act startled. Letting his eyes take in the full condition of his little brother, Elladan's ire rose as he noticed the blood falling steadily from his right wrist. Evidently, he had interrupted the attacker's third attempt to kill Aragorn.

Gripping the hilt of his sword even tighter, the elf fought to control his emotions as Aragorn groaned in semi-aware pain.

"Estel, it will be alright, gwador nín /my brother/. Just stay still."

The attacker started to chuckle and Elladan's gaze focused on the older man. Taking in the grubby blonde hair and the cool dark, brown eyes, the elf shuddered as he saw the calculating look in the mortal's eyes.

"So," the man spoke for the first time. "You actually want to save this?" he nudged Aragorn's motionless legs with his booted foot. His eyes briefly flickered from Aragorn to Elladan, but settled on the elf as his jaw clenched and his hands tightened around the sword hilt.

"You should have never taken this in, _elf_," the man put emphasis on the word, but did not spat it out as one would expect. It was almost as if he was supposed to be angry but was holding it in so that no one could see it.

Elladan did not respond but merely edged closer to his brother, who was currently slowly regaining consciousness.

Blinking his tired silver eyes, he moved his head and saw his oldest brother. "'Dan?" he asked quietly, confused beyond reason. Relieved to hear his brother's voice for the first time in a week, Elladan nodded and merely motioned for the human to remain silent and still.

The attacker, seeing what the elf was hoping to accomplish, settled his hand more firmly in the ranger's hair and took a large step towards the edge of the falls. Elrond's son acknowledged the mortal's threat and stopped cold in his tracks.

"Let my brother go and you can go free. Just let him go," Elladan spoke cautiously and was alarmed to see a smirk crawl across the blonde's face.

Not responding to the elf, he looked over his shoulder and down over the falls. Attaching his gaze back on Elladan, the smirk became more prominent. Barely adjusting his hold on the ranger, the attacker tilted his head a little and then let himself fall over the side—dragging Estel with him.

"ESTEL!" Elladan's voice echoed over the falls and he dropped his sword. Rushing towards the edge and anxiously looking over, his breath caught in his chest as he saw Estel laying on an outcropping several feet below him. Not seeing any sign of the attacker, Elladan quickly lowered himself over the edge and landed beside Aragorn.

Kneeling beside his brother and taking his bleeding wrist into his hands, he quickly wrapped the injury and then looked into Aragorn's face. The ranger was noticeably exhausted and looked absolutely bewildered. "Elladan, what in all of Arda happened?"

Elladan gave a wet sounding laugh and pulled his unresisting brother into his arms. Clutching Estel to his chest and tightening his embrace, he ignored the human's indignant sigh as he turned his head into Aragorn's hair. After several moments of just reveling in the fact that Aragorn was still alive, the warrior climbed to his feet and helped the human to stand as well.

"We, my brother, need to find _Ada_ and Glorfindel." Aragorn nodded and leaned heavily against his brother.

Elladan looked over the side of the outcropping once more and still could not see any sign of the attacker. Resigning to himself that they would have to come and look for his body later, Elladan wrapped his arm around Estel's waist and began to lead the mortal down the side of the wall. From the wall of the falls, there emerged a makeshift ladder from the rocks, and Elladan carefully helped his brother maneuver his way down.

Nearly two hours later, Elrond led his sons into the healing ward. Helping Elladan balance a sleeping Estel between them, they carried him over to the bed next to the one Legolas was lying on top of. Gently placing him under the sheets and making sure he was situated, the two elves looked to each other.

Finally being able to express his appreciation, Elrond clapped a hand on Elladan's shoulder and smiled broadly at his oldest. "You did well, son, you did well."

* * *

A groan awoke him. His eyes snapped open and they were immediately flooded with light. Groaning once more, after realizing that the former was his, too, Legolas tried to roll over to his left side. His head pounded in time with his heartbeat and he felt horrible. 

But that was when the memories hit him.

Shooting up from the bed, the elven prince immediately regretted it as his head swam and he nearly fell off the bed. Swaying and leaning forward to brace his head in his hands, Legolas's eyes widened as he tried not to be sick. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, his body tensed until he fought down the pangs of nausea.

Finally successful, the prince was able to look to the side to see who was comforting him. Shocked was not the right word to use, he thought.

"Strider?" he asked. The ranger smiled weakly and sat down beside the elf on the bed. Not even thinking about it, Legolas shuffled to make room and almost feel off again as his equilibrium was messed with. Swallowing heavily as Aragorn wrapped an arm around his shoulders, Legolas managed to stay upright and not be sick.

Ready to speak, he turned his head and examined his friend. Aragorn was still pale and had deep rings under his eyes but his eyes were shining brightly.

"I was beginning to think you would never wake up, Legolas. Trying to avoid all the labor, shame on you." Aragorn's voice was light, but Legolas had known the man too many years to not be able to recognize the underlying worry. Thinking better of rolling his eyes, the blonde elf leaned into his friend.

"How long have you been awake? What happened?" rubbing his temple, the elf waited for the ranger's answer.

Aragorn hesitated and also leaned in closer to his friend. "Well, I know it's been about a day and a half since you've been knocked out. Elladan "rescued" me a little after that man attacked you." Legolas jerked sharply to look at Aragorn and regretted it as his vision blackened.

Aragorn's worried voice broke through once more and he opened his eyes. Realizing that he was lying across Aragorn's lap and distressing the ranger, Legolas sat up slowly and leaned back against the wall behind his bed. "That was not fun… what do you mean "rescued" you. What happened?"

The ranger spent the next few minutes explaining of how Elladan had saved him from the outcropping and how hours later, the other elves had located the attacker's body floating in the water below the falls. Elrond and Glorfindel had read the whole journal and found out that the man had truly been insane and determined to kill Aragorn because of his involvement with the elves.

However, they still did not know why the man had gone after the rangers in the beginning.

After Estel's explanation, Legolas just sat back. At last, he finally asked in a small voice,

"What made you retreat from us, Strider? Why didn't you talk to us?"

Aragorn sighed. "I am unused to being able to confide in anyone anymore. With the rangers, I am their chieftain and I can not appear weak by revealing my weaknesses. I was trying to work through everything on my own. Now I realize that I cannot do that. I should have come to you."

Legolas did not respond for a long time. "Never do that again, Estel. You must never again hold yourself away from us." He turned his head and locked gazes with his best friend. "No one would believe that you did not try to kill yourself. We were all so afraid that we had lost contact with you and that you would not trust us anymore. We really thought, for a time, that you had tried to KILL yourself. Do you have any idea what that was like, Estel?"

His blue eyes bore into Estel's silver and he made sure to keep the connection. "No matter what happens, you can always come to any of us. We want you to. Don't let us go through this wondering if you really needed us and we weren't there. It was torture."

Aragorn nodded and ultimately revealed why he had been so upset. "He killed two of the ranger children. They had gotten permission from their parents to play near the campsite and no one was watching them. We don't know how or why, but he killed them. It was all I could do not to kill the man as soon as we caught him. Now I see that we should have killed him right away. He attacked Halbarad and tried to kill me."

Legolas squeezed his arm around Aragorn's waist. "We can't always know what the future holds, mellon nín, but we can try to move past whatever happens the best we can. This is something we can only learn from, although I wish that we never had to learn it this way."

The ranger gave a small snort and nodded. "You said it. I can't believe that he got me so easily! I am almost surprised that Elladan and Elrohir haven't said anything yet."

Legolas could not laugh with him. "You really scared us, Estel." Aragorn nodded but didn't say anything.

Sitting there beside his best friend, Legolas finally let himself relax since the whole situation had started. Everything had worked out, and Legolas was never as glad as he was at that moment that he had been right about his best friend.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading, and please make sure to review!!!!! **


End file.
